Aoba Moca
|Instrument = Guitar |Zodiac = Virgo |Blood Type = B |Favorite Food = Bread |Least Favorite Food = Anything spicy |Hobbies = Sleeping Collecting point cards |Image Color = #50AAC7 |Voice Actress Kanji = 三澤紗千香 |Voice Actress Romaji = Misawa Sachika }} Aoba Moca is a first-year student at Haneoka Girls' High School and is a member of Afterglow. She has a sleepy demeanor and speaks with a slow, monotone voice, but is surprisingly sly at times. Although everyone in Afterglow are childhood friends, she is particularly close to Mitake Ran. Outside of the band, she's friends with Yamabuki Saaya. She is also friends with Imai Lisa, with whom she works part-time at a convenience store. Appearance Moca has short, croppy ivory blonde hair which is slightly longer at the front than at the back. Her messy bangs are separated into sections. She has big, sleepy-looking, blue-grey eyes. Her casual attire is tomboyish and simple, normally composed of an oversized hoodie and short-shorts with a top and shoes. Originally for performances she wore a turquoise parka, black short shorts, and a plain white shirt. Her boots are teal and black and she wears a choker matching her band mates. Currently, she wears a more revealing outfit - black and white striped shorts and a white crop top with a black underlayer and corset style strings, beneath a black parka with the hood up and Afterglow written in white to match the splatter markings on it. Her boots are now black, worn with a single stocking that has a garter strap for one leg, and a short azure sock for the other. Moca wears a set of matching necklaces along with the rest of the band - a black choker and a necklace with an 'A'. Personality Moca doesn't really have anything that she's super into, but she's the type who will get really worked up about the person she loves. The only interest she has continued to like over a long period of time is instruments. She is playful and often teases others to the point of having to be told by others to stop. Being fairly confident and sure of herself, she often showcases and comments on her own charms, passing off things like having breadcrumbs on her face as "part of her cuteness". Though while relaxed in most cases, her worries make her transparent. She loves Yamabuki Bakery to the extent of even labelling herself as "Yamabuki Bakery's number one fan" in one of her game conversations with Tomoe. She is also part of the 'going-home club', as in she is not part of any clubs. Game Interactions A list of characters Moca interacts with in the game. Cards Trivia *Normally Moca refers to herself with the "atashi" pronoun, but at times (or when she feels confident) she calls herself Moca-chan, which used to be her nickname when she was younger as well. *She can fall asleep while standing. *She has a tendency to say non-sequiturs. *Moca has a high metabolism; she can eat a lot of food without putting on weight. *Moca has known Saaya prior to the game because of visiting her favorite shop, the Yamabuki Bakery. **In one of her self-dialogues, she even told herself to buy all the bread so she can fill up her points reward card. * Moca loves to wear hoodies because she think they are comfy and easy. *In the Persona collaboration, her character design is based on NAVI and Necronomicon. *Moca's guitar is Schecter BH-1-STD-24-M Deep Blue (DBL). Navigation ru:Аоба Мока Category:Afterglow Category:Characters